


Self-Esteem (The Mansion, Part 8)

by drarryisgreen



Series: The Mansion [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/pseuds/drarryisgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is not amused</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/51117">Read the Series Here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Esteem (The Mansion, Part 8)

It was incredible how quickly the tables had turned. To say that Merlin was amused was an understatement. Merlin never expected Arthur to care about Merlin’s life—his love life—but what he saw in Arthur’s eyes when Gwaine had messaged Merlin was not his imagination. Arthur did not like Gwaine, that was a fact, but was he actually jealous?  
  
“I’ll just be going then,” Merlin said, pointing towards his mobile as he stood up and began to walk away. “I think Gwaine wants to talk in private.”  
  
Arthur nodded. “Do you—do you want me to come with you?”  
  
“Why?” Merlin asked, surprised.  
  
“I don’t know, I thought maybe you wanted—do you reckon he wants to get back together with you?” Arthur stood up from his bed as well. He looked concerned.  
  
“Why do you care, Arthur?” Merlin asked. The amusement had quickly turned to frustration. “You never seemed to care who I shagged before and you have been nothing but ridiculously mean to me for years now. Why do you care if Gwaine wants to get back together? At least he loves me.”  
  
“I—” Arthur was struggling with words.  
  
All Merlin had ever wanted was Arthur. He’d tried to forget about him by dating Gwaine but even the hottest bloke in his school hadn’t taken Merlin’s mind off of the older man. If anything, Gwaine had gotten outrageously jealous of Arthur’s existence—it had been the reason Merlin had called it off.  
  
Arthur continued to stand silently in front of Merlin. It was the same thing; it had been the same thing for ages now. Either Arthur was nonsensically mean to Merlin or he was silent.  
  
“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Merlin answered and left the room.  
  
It was true that Merlin was mad over Arthur but he also had his self-esteem to preserve. He’d much rather wank to an idea of Arthur that never would be than stand there and take the awkward silence, the false hope.


End file.
